


Wouldn't have it any other way

by krashslaying



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashslaying/pseuds/krashslaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Ashlyn's tweet and how the gals and our favorite couple respond to it. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a fic and got this sudden inspiration after seeing Ash's tweet (twitter.com/ashlyn_harris/status/721556320252334081). My friend encouraged me to write this since I usually give her these one-shot scenarios through messages, so here it goes~

Ali just came back from grabbing dinner with Crystal and she's absolutely exhausted. After a quick shower, she quickly switches on her Mac and waits for the other side to pick up the Facetime call. 

 

Ashlyn: Hey pretty! Did I mention how much I envy Labbe...

Ali: That's funny because Nault sent me a text saying how she's envious of me....

Ash: haha well how was dinner?

Ali: ohhh we tried out that new Pizza place ...I'll bring you there after Spirit beats the Pride 

Ash: does that mean I'll never get to go then? I mean I'm a pretty badass keeper if I must say

Ali: of course you are babe ....omg....seriously!?

Ash: what?

Ali: didn't you check your twitter tags?

Ash: no....I've been watch past Thorn games..why?

Ali: just go see for yourself...

Ash: so Alex, do you have anything you need to tell me?

Ali: Ashlyn, you know I won't cheat on you right...i mean we've been through so much and like I know the distance was what caused us to ....

Ash: Breathe Alex! *smiling giving Ali the dimple smile* I'm just curious who he is. Never took you to be the one to keep secret lovers 

Ali: *sensing Ash is just teasing* Well "he" happens to be in Portland right now actually...and "he" isn't really a "he"...it's actually a "she". Plus I never had the need to hide "him"

Ash: urghhhh I KNEW IT!!!! *cover her face*

Ali: *begins to panic and wonder if she mistaken Ashlyn's teasing tone* Ashlyn...? babe....

Ash: *couldn't hold the laughter anymore* I knew you and Alex had a thing!

Ali: hahaa I love you

Ash: aww i love you too babe! 

Ash: *shoots off a reply to that tweet*

\---

(Meanwhile in the NT group chat)

Syd: AHAHAHAHAHAH DID ANYONE SEE!?!?!? ALI HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!

Syd: LIKE....A B.O.Y.!!!!

Ali: oh gawd...

Whit: Do I need to kick someone's ass? I'm still in DC and still running high on adrenaline! 

Ash: Thanks, Whit! I knew you'll always be on my side 

Tobin: wait...what's happening?

Christen: BABE! YOU REPLY HERE AND NOT MY MESSAGES?! 

KO: oooooooooooooo someone's in troubleeeeeeeeeeeee

Tobin: I'm just opening my messages in order....i'm sorry...please pick up the phone... :( 

Ash: BUSTEDDDDDDD....dude never ignore princesses' messages.....it's the top 5 rules in the book!

Pinoe: Yeah, toby! you gotta reply to ya girl before anyone 

Alex: TOBIN HEATH! can you answer my question in the text I sent like AN HOUR AGO!? Do you want to get coffee with me and Allie before the game!? YES OR NO!?

Tobin: uhhh...yes

HAO: guys! stop getting distracted!

HAO: Back to ali's "boyfriend"

Alex: Ash, do you need me to bring Blue over to cheer you up?

Ali: guys....

Ash: Yes please! 

Ash: Actually can he stay the night....I mean he needs to fly all the way over to Portland and all

Ali: ASHLYN!!!

Ash: what? I'm heartbroken... :( 

HAO: awwww

Syd: I think I'm gonna cry

Syd: I think it's the hormones.....

Tobin: wait why are we crying?

KO: For someone who can get pass defenders so quickly...you're really slow in catching up with messages

Tobin: so Ali has a bf?

Tobin: What happened to Ash?

Ash: still here dude....all heartbroken and shit

Tobin: aww i'm sorry....it's okay! next camp Ali will be chasing you down like she did back in 2011

Ali: omg tobin powell heath! 

Pinoe: am I the only one laughing so hard from the memory????

Pinoe: does anyone remember Ali getting all excited for ever blond girl that comes into her view because she thought it was Ash?

HAO: or the nights where she came back from dinner and was all "she barely looked at me!" when I'm pretty sure Ash had been sneaking glances at her nonstop...it was sickening!

Syd: they still are! and people say dom and I are love-sick...they have yet to witness the krieger-harris eye-fucking

Alex: OH! and that time Ali fouled me in practice and wouldn't speak to me for a whole week because I almost slammed into Ash when I was trying to score?

Syd: omg yes!!! and that time when Ash went to grab coffee with Hope because Hope was going to give her some pointers and Ali went all hysterical saying how Ash turned her town to coffee and instead went with Hope lol

KO: guys! I was Ash's roommate during that camp and every SINGLE night Ali would ask if I could leave my room for a bit so she could talk to Ash and Ash would always try to find reasons to make me stay in the room because she wan't ready to face Ali alone

Whit: don't forget Ali kept on texting me nonstop asking if Ash talked about her

Pinoe: I think Ali asked EVERYONE but Ash that questioned

Ali: stauhpppppp pleaseeeeeee

Ash: It's okay princess I love you all the same

Ali: Thank baby...I love you soooo sooo much

Pinoe: okay i'm out! I can't do this !!!

HAO: yeh...i'm too tired for this krieger-harris love .....still can't believe i got a yellow card

Alex: it's okay HAO....but yeh gonna leave before those two make me puke again....

Syd: hahahahahahaaha like during Ash's dirty-30 disney trip!? 

Tobin: night guys

Pinoe: night!!!

Ali: you guys are no fun! night!!! love you girls still!!!

 

\---

(on facetime)

Ash: Babe what is it?

Ali: I miss you

Ash: I miss you too baby

Ali: *begins sobbing* Today when we were taking the starting XI picture and you weren't there...i guess it really hit me...

Ash: awwww sweetie you'll be in my arms before you know it

Ali: can we leave facetime on?

Ash: of course...you're lucky I got my own room this time

Ali: I wish you were here

Ash: I know babe...you're wearing my spirit jersey 

Ali: it smells like you and you're not getting it back until the smell fades then I'm getting another one of your shirts

Ash: wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!!! Comments are welcomed :D
> 
> Send suggestions in to my tumblr (@lemmelivekay)


End file.
